A Blast from the Past
by benbrattlover
Summary: Dr. Luisa Lu Delgado gets a shock when an unexpected visitor suddenly shows up at Rittenhouse Hospital. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The Strong Medicine characters belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and the Lifetime Network. I am only borrowing the characters and I'm not making any money off of it. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Please read and review. Thanks.

Also, if you would like to be notified whenever this story is updated, or any new stories are posted to this site, and you are a registered member of (Registration & membership is free) you can add me to your Author Alert list, and will then receive email notification every time a new story is posted or a current story is updated by me, or any other author on your Alert list.

To participate, all that is needed is, once you have logged onto the site, click on the Author Alert link, and enter the ID# of the Author(s) you want to add to your Alert list (Enter only 1 ID at a time) Then, click on the "Add Author" button, and you're all done! If you are interested in adding me to your Author Alert list, the following is my ID#44374

Finally, I am not a doctor. Although a lot of people in my family, including my mother, are doctors, I am not. I tried to get as much information as I could from medical research sites, and/or links to information on the Internet. But, all I know about medicine comes from growing up with doctors in my family, and from watching medical shows like ER, Strong Medicine, Third Watch, and Chicago Hope on TV. So if I get some of the medical terms wrong, or use them in the wrong context, please excuse and forgive me for the errors. Please read and review. Thank you!

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a long and hectic day at Rittenhouse Hospital. The endless stream of patients, and other emergencies have kept Dr. Luisa (Lu) Delgado, and Dr. Dana Stowe on their toes all day. It has been so busy, that nobody has even had time to grab something to eat. It is nearly 7:30 in the evening and neither doctor has had anything to eat or drink, all day, besides some coffee that they managed to gulp down between patients.

Dr. Delgado is doing a physical, when her stomach growls loudly, as if to remind her how empty it is. The patient Lu is examining, Ashley Carter, grins with an understanding expression that says she has heard the growling.

"Hungry, Lu?" she asks, smiling.

"Sorry about that Ash," says Lu apologetically, calling her patient and close personal friend by her nickname. "It's just that I am famished, and my stomach doesn t realize that it's not a priority when it comes to my patients."

"That's alright, Lu!" Ashley answers. "I'm kind of hungry too. What time does your shift end? Want to go grab a pizza or something when you get off?"

"Uh . thanks Ash, but I can't because I've got Marc tonight," explains Lu. "I'm sorry, but maybe another time. Marc's spent a lot of time at Bill's while I was dating Jack. Since Jack was not ready to be a father yet, we broke up. But while we were dating, I was kind of neglecting my son, and letting his dad do, and take care of everything. Now I've got to start making it up to Marc. Thanks anyway though, but maybe another time. I'd really like to get together sometime."

"Yeah, that would be great!" nods Ashley. "Maybe you, me, and Steve can get together, and go to a movie, dinner, or something."

"That would be wonderful! Speaking of which, when am I going to see that new husband of yours? I haven t seen Steve since the wedding!" Lu exclaims.

"I know," admits Ashley, as she gets off the examining table and starts getting dressed. "He's been pretty busy lately. He's been working extra hours so that we can pay the contractors and finish the construction on our new house. I am so glad Steve and I decided to build a house of our own. It's going to be so perfect. It will be a great place to raise a family," she continues. "Oh, did I tell you? Steve and I are trying to have a baby!"

"Oh, Ash, that's wonderful!" Lu smiles happily as she put her arms around Ashley and hugs her. "You and Steve are going to make such fantastic parents. I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you!" replies Ashley. "Well it's getting late, and Steve will be home soon, so I'll get going."

"Let me walk you out," says Lu. "Hopefully you're my last patient for the day. I was supposed to get off at 5:30 since I was on call last night, and it's 7:45 now. I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything all day, and I can't wait to get home to Marc."

The two women are walking out of the exam room, deep in conversation, when suddenly Dr. Delgado stops talking, and becomes silent, at the sight of a heavy-set Hispanic man in his sixties, sitting in the waiting room. At first, for a few seconds, Ashley doesn't notice that something is wrong. Then she realizes Dr. Delgado has become very quiet and pale and she is as white as a sheet.

"Oh my God! What s wrong, Lu?" Ashley exclaims. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Th-thh thhh-thhhh- that man!" Lu sputters. "That man over there in the waiting room!" she says, unable to talk, and becoming red in the face. "Th-thh thhh-thhhh-that man!"

Ashley looks over, and sees the man that Dr. Delgado is staring at. Him? she asks quizzically. What about him? He s too old for you, Lu. He looks old enough to be your father!

Ashley gasps when she sees the expression on Lu's face. "What did I say wrong?"

"Th-thh thhh-thhhh-that man!" Lu stammers. "Th-thh thhh-thhhh-the nerve of that man, showing up here!" she says, her face red with anger and fury.

"What do you mean?" asks Ashley, confused.

"Th-thh thhh-thhhh-that man over there is my father!" cries Lu. "Th-thh thhh-thhhh-the nerve of that man, showing up here, now!"

"I thought you didn't have a father!" Ashley replies.

"Don't be stupid! Dr. Delgado snaps. "Everyone has a father!"

"I'm sorry!" replies Ashley, hurtfully. "That is a dumb thing to say. It's just that I have never heard you mention your father, or talk about him. If I offended you, I'm sorry."

After seeing the hurt expression on Ashley's face, Lu is filled with remorse, and immediately regrets being so nasty. Dr. Delgado is one of the nicest people in the world and it isn't in her nature to be mean, because she wears her heart on her sleeve.

"No, Ashley, I am the one who should be sorry." Lu says apologetically. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just that my father abandoned my mother and me when I was just a year old, and I haven't seen or heard from him since. He just walked out on us, and even after my mom died and I went to live with my abuelita , he didn't come back, and he never bothered to write or even call. I was just a baby when he left, so I only remember seeing him in photos. I wonder what he wants. The nerve of him showing up here, after all this time!"

"Oh Lu, I am so sorry," says Ashley. "I didn't know. Do you want me to stay with you awhile, for moral support?"

Lu shook her head. "Thanks, but this is something I need to do on my own."

Just then, Lana Hawkins, the receptionist, and Dr. Delgado's close friend, comea rushing over to them.

"Lu! That guy over there, his name is Luis Sanchez," she exclaims. "He claims he's your dad!"

"That's because he is, Lana." Lu replies quietly. "Biologically he IS my father."

"What?" exclaims Lana, shocked. "How can it be? How did that happen?"

"It happened because his sperm fertilized one of my mother's eggs, during a night of passion," says Dr. Delgado simply.

Lana just rolls her eyes. "I know how it happened Lu. I do have two sons, and I work for a obstetrician/gynecologist and a family practitioner, at a women s health center, remember?" she says in exasperation. "I'm not stupid. I know how babies are conceived. I just meant um uh well you know."

"Yeah I do," nods Lu in understanding. "You're wondering how I can even admit he's my father, after he abandoned me when I was a baby. Is that it?"

"Kind of." Lana says as Lu looks at her sharply and raises an eyebrow. "Well, totally," admits Lana. "It's just that I'm suspicious of him, and his motives for coming back, Lu. I mean, the man walked out of your life over twenty-five years ago, and never once looked back. He didn't visit, write or even call. He missed all your special events and he didn't send you any Christmas and birthday cards or presents. He wasn't ever there for you. Even when your mom died and you went to live with your grandmother, he never bothered to visit, write, or even just pick up a phone and call you. The man has been gone for over twenty-five years, then suddenly out of the blue, he shows up here all of a sudden. I don't know why he's come back, and I don't trust him. I care about you, Lu, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks, I appreciate that, Lana," Lu replies. "I care about you too. But this is something I just got to do. I have waited over twenty-five years for this day, for him to finally show up. Well, I guess I should go over there."

Dr. Luisa (Lu) Delgado takes a deep breath, the deepest breath she has ever taken in her life, summons up all her courage, and walks into the open waiting room ..

To Be Continued.…………….


End file.
